The present invention relates to a device for converting output data of a radar for the display thereof on at least one television screen.
More particularly, this device is employed for displaying the data on a television screen associated with at least one videographic memory.
More generally, the converting device proposed permits displaying on a standard television screen having an X, Y scanning, i.e. in Cartesian coordinates, images issuing from a sensor operating in i.e. in polar coordinates. This sensor is usually a radar antenna associated with its control electronics and, in the art, the consoles employed for the display of these radar images directly receive the different data, and in particular the videographic output signal of this radar. However, these consoles are relatively rudimentary and the quality of the image displayed is not very good.
Further, the possibilities of extension of the utilization, in particular of the radar imagery, are also relatively limited due to the structure of these consoles, and in particular the display screen and its control electronics.